Meltus
- 2= }} |-| Flat= |-| Headless= |-| Tail flame= Clothing Backpack= |appear= Mixel Moon Madness |last= A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |gender= Male |color= Red Bits of Orange and Grey |features= Eyebrows Fire nose Tail |likes= Weenie Burgers Oxy-Juice Scary Campcube Stories |dislikes= Nixels Murping |position= Member |quote= "I'm allergic." |Color = #FF1E00 |tribe = Infernites |voice = Jess Harnell |names = Mix/Murp Monkey (Flamzer) Trooper (Rokit) Planetoid (Orbitons) }} Meltus is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Despite his fearsome looks, Meltus is both shy and kind. His allergies, which trigger whenever he leaves his habitat, cause him to spew out flaming sneezes. Physical Appearance Meltus has a vermillion dress-like body with two vermillion arms with black hands, a long vermillion tail, and a fiery spike on the back. He has feet similar to Krader's with a head with eight teeth similar to Kraw's over a red jaw, with a grey nose emitting flames, and a dark red triangular tip on the front which connects to the top of the jaw including two eyes with reddish eyebrows connecting on top. On the top of his head, there are two fiery spikes on the front and back of each other. Ability He has the ability to emit flames from his nostrils upon sneezing. He can also light the end of his tail on fire and control it like a hose. Biography Early life Not much is known about Meltus' early life. However, he did develop allergies. First adventures During a camping trip with his brothers, he Mixed with Burnard to save Flamzer from a forest freeze, albeit with some difficulty. Eventually, the freeze was put out. are trying to put out the freeze to free Flamzer.]] During the trip, they were abducted by the Orbitons' Ship-Space and taken to the Mixel Moon. Not taking the invasion too friendly, the two tribes have a Max battle, but later find each other friendly. At the welcoming party, he suffered from a bit of gas that was quickly fixed with some Oxy-Juice, which he later had to rescue with the help of Nurp-Naut from a Nixel and made the excuse that he was allergic to Rokit Sauce to avoid eating it. Their fun was short-lived, as he and Rokit teamed up against the Glowkies, though they turned out to be friendly and joined them in a party. However, he grew homesick and wished to go back home in the end. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Meltus had attended a special convention with his Infernite brothers and alien tribes the Orbitons and Glowkies. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Meltus was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Meltus was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?"'' - Meltus, Mixel Moon Madness *''"And I'm Meltus. We're the I-I-I-I-ACHOO! Infernites..."'' - Meltus, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Aww, thanks pal."'' - Meltus, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |code=None}} Meltus was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41530 and he contains 66 pieces. 41530 Meltus can be combined with 41531 Flamzer and 41532 Burnard to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Sneeze flames with Meltus! Meltus may look like a scary T-Rex, but this pampered Mixel is really a shy sweetheart with a permanent sniffly cold and allergies to everything. Whenever the red-hot Infernites venture out of the magma wastelands to somewhere new, poor Meltus takes one sniff and starts sneezing flames. If you didn’t know he was made of scorching fire, you would think he could use a warm blanket and a cup of hot cocoa! *''Features translucent flame-breath, pointy tail and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Infernites cousins to build the red-hot MAX!'' *''Combine with 41533 LEGO® Mixels™ GLOBERT from the Glowkies tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' Trivia *He is said to be allergic when he is outside of the Magma Wastelands. It is unknown how this is possible. One possibility is that none of the things he is allergic to are present in the Magma Wastelands. *The spike on his nose is dark red in his animated model, but in his LEGO set, it is orange like the spikes on the top of his head and back. *He has six teeth in his LEGO model, while in the cartoon, he has eight, probably due to sizing issues. *He is able to stand up normally, similar to a humanoid. The same thing occurred with the Electroids Max in Electrorock. Behind the Scenes Early development Meltus was originally going to have a much different nose, and a flaming tail tip, without the orange spike on his back. The head spikes were also less prominent. Ironically, his nose was black like the set's, giving more set-accuracy. Name and basis Meltus's name is a pun on the word "melt". He resembles a Tyrannosaurus, Raptor, or Ceratosaurus-like dinosaur. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Meltus's voice is provided by Jess Harnell. Real-life history Meltus appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Meltus debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances TV Series *Mixels Main Title (Mixel Moon Madness) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixels Convention Craze External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Mix with Globert instructions on LEGO.com * Infernites Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Fire Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Nose Category:Eight teeth Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Big heads